FNaF Adventures 1
by FNAFlover07
Summary: Andrea loves Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but are the rumors true? Will her favorite animatronics be friend, or foe?


**Chapter 1**

Andrea looked around, worried. "You got us lost, Mike!" she wailed.

"No, I did not," said Mike. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is around here somewhere." Andrea groaned. "Wait!" said Mike. They turned around. There was a huge building with a brown bear's face on the front. It was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They had missed it because it was dark out and the moonlight was not bright enough. They entered.

"Let's see the animatronics!" squealed Andrea.

"I don't think that's a good idea," disagreed Mike. Andrea was already sprinting to the stage, Mike following. Andrea had been here in the daytime before, but she had never been here at nighttime, so she was nervous, and did not know what could happen. She just heard that the animatronics kill at night, and wasn't sure if it was true. On the stage were three animatronics. A bunny, a chicken, and a bear. Bonnie the Bunny was a purple rabbit. His pink eyes stared unblinkingly. On his torso was a bright red bow tie. He had a lighter purple muzzle. His stomach was the same color. He was holding a red guitar. Chica the Chicken had pretty purple eyes. She had yellow tufts of feathers on her yellow head. She had an orange beak, black eyelids, and black eyebrows. Most of her torso was hidden by a white bib that read "LET'S EAT!" in yellow words, outlined in purple. She had orange skinny legs and chicken feet. She held a pink cupcake with black eyelids, yellow eyes, and buck teeth. In the center of the stage was Freddy Fazbear himself. He was a brown bear, his face looking exactly as it did on the sign. He had black eyebrows, blue eyes, and a muzzle with a black nose. He had whisker spots, squared teeth, and a top hat. He was holding a microphone. They were all deactivated, looking down at their toes.

Andrea looked at them, amazed. "Look at them!" she said. Mike rolled his eyes.

"They're just robots," he said.

"You just have to suck the fun out of everything!" Andrea said.

"Let's get out of here," said Mike, "it's kind of spooky."

"First lemme-" said Andrea. She tripped on a wire. She stumbled around, crashing into Bonnie's power button. "I hope I didn't-" she stopped. They both stared in horror. Bonnie raised his head. He blinked at them both. They ran. "WAIT FOR ME!" screamed Andrea. She felt someone step on her shoe. She fell on her face. She felt her nose. It was bloody. She calmed herself, and then turned around to see who was following her. She gasped in horror: it was Bonnie.

 **Chapter 2**

She could not speak. She could just stare in horror. Bonnie stared back.

"Hello," Bonnie said in a robotic voice.

"H-hi," said Andrea. "I-I'm Andrea." Bonnie put out a metal hand. Andrea grabbed it and got up. _He's gonna kill me any second now,_ she thought. Bonnie hugged her.

"Are you nice?" asked Andrea.

"Of course I am!" said Bonnie.

"Where are your friends?" asked Andrea. Bonnie looked around as if not sure.

"They're still deactivated on stage," said Bonnie.

"Can I see them?" asked Andrea.

"Sure!" said Bonnie. They both went back to the stage. "Wakey wakey!" said Bonnie. They both woke up.

"What is it?" asked a very sleepy Chica. She had a pretty female voice.

"Yeah, Bonnie! You should be on stage sleeping," said a low-voiced Freddy.

"I was," said Bonnie. "but this little kid got a bit too excited and woke me." The animatronics started laughing.

"I thought you had one more," said Andrea. "Foxy?"

"Yeah" said Bonnie. He strode to what looked like a purple curtain.

"Pirate's Cove?" asked Andrea.

"Yep," said Freddy. Andrea noticed a little sign that said "Sorry out of order!" A reddish-orangish arm stuck out of the curtain, holding a sign that said "Go away!" Then it vanished into the curtain.

"Oh, come on Foxy!" said Bonnie. "We have a visitor!"

"Visitor?" said a grumpy voice. He poked his head out. He was an orange fox animatronic. He had two fox ears, a fox muzzle, and one yellow eye. His left eye was replaced with an eye patch. He had a huge hole in his chest, revealing his endoskeleton spine. His right hand was a hook. He had a left endo hand. He had gray, torn up pirate shorts, endo legs, and two-toed endo feet. He looked down at Andrea.

"Hi. I'm Andrea" said Andrea.

"Yarr! Hi mateys! I be Foxy the Pirate Fox!" said Foxy. "Wanna play an arcade game?"

"Yes I want to play an arcade game!" said Andrea. Foxy went to the arcade machines and taught her how to play.

"Me, you, Foxy, Chica, and Freddy against each other?" asked Bonnie.

"Sure!" said Andrea. They all settled down and started the game.

 **Chapter 3**

"Foxy killed me!" said Bonnie. Chica laughed. Bonnie watched Chica.

"I killed Freddy!" she giggled.

"Awwww man!" said Freddy. On Andrea's screen, there was a little tab that said, " **Freddy** **was killed by** **Chica.** " Andrea saw Foxy's character sliding around.

"Wheee!" said Foxy. Everyone laughed. Foxy kept sliding in circles.

"How do you do that?" asked Andrea, laughing.

"Hold down the red button, then use the joystick," said Foxy. Andrea slid around on her bottom.

She laughed. Chica joined the party. She took out her...very tiny gun.

"Yarr! Why is it so tiny?!" laughed Foxy.

"I don't know!" said Chica. "I upgraded it earlier, and now it's a baby gun!" Foxy took out the biggest rifle ever, and shot the tiny gun out of her hands.

"Aaaah!" said Chica. Foxy shot her in the back as she turned to run. The tab came back, saying " **Chica** **was killed by** **Foxy.** "

"NOOOOOOOOO!" said Chica. Foxy turned to Andrea with the huge gun in his hands. Andrea fired automatically. The tab came back, saying, " **Foxy** **was killed by** **Someone** **.** _ **Someone wins!"**_ Everyone laughed.

"Good game," said Foxy.

"Good game," echoed Chica, still looking disappointed. Foxy laughed. Bonnie shook his head.

"Aye, aye, aye, Foxy!" he said, grinning.

"Yarrrr!" said Foxy hilariously.

"The game called me 'someone'!" laughed Andrea.

"You have to name your dude," said Foxy. "Then you get a cool name. YARRR!"

"You should have named your guy 'Yarrr'." teased Freddy. Everyone in the room laughed. Andrea went and named her guy "Da New Guy".

"I renamed my guy Mr. Hookey," said Foxy happily.

"Oh my gosh, Foxy," said Freddy. Then he laughed. Suddenly, there was banging on the door.

"Intruder alert!" said Bonnie. Everyone hid. The door burst open. Mike walked in.

"Andrea?" said Mike. "Oh my gosh where's my sister?" Then, he said, "OMG, they've killed her!" Bonnie got out of hiding, and looked at Mike.

"Uhh-"

"You've killed her!" yelled Mike. He kicked Bonnie as hard as he could.

"No, I-"

"Shut up!" He punched Bonnie hard in the face."Ow!" said Bonnie. "Where's my sister?!" Mike said angrily. Bonnie received another blow to the stomach. Mike looked as if he had broke his hand, punching a robot. So he went and grabbed a chair and hit Bonnie with it.

"We did not-"

"Tell the truth!" said Mike. He kicked Bonnie again. Bonnie fell. Andrea couldn't watch this any longer.

"Mike, stop!" she said, rushing to Mike and Bonnie.

"You're alive!" said Mike. "What have they done to you?" Mike took the guitar from Bonnie's hands and bashed him in the face with it.

"My creator allows me to protect myself," said Bonnie, "but I don't want to hurt anyone." He fell to the ground with a THUD, his jaw hanging loose.

"Okay, I'm protected enough," said Andrea. "Just-just go."

"Okay. Come on!" said Mike. Andrea pretended to follow. She slammed the door behind him and locked it.

"I'm okay!" said Bonnie.

"We'll fix him," said Chica.

"Can I go visit the other pizzerias?" asked Andrea.

"Sure!" said Freddy, "but NOT the third."

"Why not?" asked Andrea.

"We won't tell you," said Foxy, "because we don't want to scare your little female wits out!" Everyone laughed.

"Okaaaay!" said Andrea, running out the door. "Byyye!" She shut the door. She ran as fast as she could without stopping. A few minutes later, she crossed the second pizzeria, the sign looking slightly different as it had on the first. Freddy was back, just that the picture was more cartoonish. He was facing the right, an open-mouthed smile on his face. He still had his top hat, and he had his hand up as if waving, greeting the people who gained entry. Unlike Freddy though, he had red cheeks. _That's Toy Freddy,_ thought Andrea. _I came here when I was five._ She moved on. She looked around. A lot of houses were in sight. So many people who lived near Freddy Fazbear's! Then she passed another one. It didn't say "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". It said "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!" Instead of Freddy's face, it had a green rabbit. He wasn't cute, though. He was kind of scary. He had gray eyes, a few holes and wires in his head, a darker green nose, one and a half of an ear, wires sticking out in place of the other half. He had squared teeth, a slightly open mouth, and an evil smile. It was the third pizzeria. She looked at it. Her eyes scanned the sign once more. _Fazbear's Fright? The Horror Attraction? Sounds creepy_. She remembered Freddy's warning. Should she go in?

 _Well_ , she thought. _I just want a peek._ So disobediently, but very carefully, she went in.

 **Chapter 4**

The place was not familiar at all. Where was the stage? She explored, and soon she found it. There were three animatronics. The first one looked like Bonnie. His face looked as it did on the sign. He did _NOT_ have a bow tie. He had holes and wires everywhere on his body. He had endoskeleton feet. He looked messed up and scary. "You must be Springtrap," she whispered.. The next looked like Freddy. He had a top hat. He had a microphone. His right ear was missing. Wires replaced it. He had no bottom on his right leg. Wires were sticking out. Instead of brown, he was green. The last one looked like Chica. She had gray eyes, an orange beak, orange chicken legs with little bits of green on them, and orange two-toed chicken feet. She kind of looked like a melon. "I should get out of here," muttered Andrea. She wished she'd listened to Freddy. She bumped into a shelf on her way out. Games and plates fell on her. She looked at the stage when she got out of the heap. Springtrap was shaking his head, as if trying to make the sleepiness go away. The other ones were looking up, as if trying to see what woke them. They walked off the stage.

"Who's there?" asked Springtrap in the creepiest voice ever. She hid underneath a table. She saw feet standing beside her table. A microphone dropped. She saw the Freddy duck down to get it. He turned his head in her direction. He saw her. "There is no point in hiding'," said Springtrap.

"Uhh, Springtrap?" said the Freddy. "I think I found our intruder."

"Where?" asked Springtrap. She felt herself being dragged from her hiding spot.

"Nooo! Wait!" said Andrea. "I'm not-" Springtrap was looking at her suspiciously.

"Kill her," said Springtrap.

"WAIT!" said Andrea. "NO! I'M NOT WHAT YOU THINK I AM!" The door burst open.

"No, not you again!" said Springtrap. "Are you aware that you will get destroyed?" Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy jumped in. The other Fazbear's Fright animatronics awakened from their 30 year nap. Wait, what? Andrea did not know there were more! She decided that she did not explore the third pizzeria enough. "Phantoms!" said Springtrap "Get them!" Phantom Foxy got out his hook as if threatening them. Foxy pounced at Phantom Freddy. Foxy pinned him to the wall, his hook pointing straight at his chest. Phantom Freddy laughed nervously and waved. Foxy got pulled away by Phantom Chica. She punched him in the head and knocked him out. Phantom Foxy was straight up flying to Freddy, his hook out. Bonnie took his guitar and bashed Phantom Foxy in the head. He fell, and Bonnie bashed him again. Bonnie looked satisfied. He felt his guitar leave his hands. He turned around to see Springtrap, who'd nicked it. Bonnie ducked a blow with the guitar. Springtrap tried again. Instead of ducking, Bonnie caught the guitar. Then he threw it into a wall. Springtrap, who was still clutching it, flew into the wall headfirst. "R-retreat!" said Springtrap. Then he fell on his face. Foxy looked at them as if they had just taken his hook and killed someone with it. Them he looked at Andrea, an outraged look on his face. Andrea smiled sheepishly.

 **Chapter 5**

"We told you not to go!" said Bonnie.

"Yeah!" said Foxy. "You went anyways!"

"Well you could have told me it was dangerous!" said Andrea. "Besides, I just wanted to see what was inside!"

"You could have asked us to go with you!" said Foxy. "Then everything would have been safe!"

"No it wouldn't," said Chica. "Foxy, you're really lucky to not be dead right now!" Foxy face-palmed.

"Chica has a point," he sighed.

"I can take care of myself, thank you!" said Andrea angrily.

"You could have been killed out there if we didn't find you!" said Freddy. "What would your dad say?"

"My dad is dead!" said Andrea. "So is my mom!"

"Don't try to make us feel bad by telling lies!" said Foxy.

"Fine! I won't!" huffed Andrea.

"They could have killed you!" said Bonnie.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Andrea. "Just go!"

"Fine!" said Foxy. They all left. Andrea fell asleep in one of the chairs. Once she fell asleep, she opened her eyes. She looked around. Nothing was in sight. Only a dim light supporting her.

"Welcome, little child," echoed a voice.

"Who-who's there?" said Andrea, scared. She saw a figure emerge from the darkness. It was Freddy.

"Freddy?" asked Andrea.

"No. I'm not Freddy'" said the voice. He stepped into the light. He did not have blue eyes, but he had black eye sockets with tiny lighted dots for eyes. Instead of brown, he was a golden color. Other than that, he looked exactly like Freddy.

"Golden Freddy?" said Andrea, amazed.

"Yes. It's me," said Golden Freddy.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Andrea.

"Yes," said Golden Freddy. "I can transfer myself into people's minds."

"So where are we?" said Andrea.

"I honestly have no idea," said Golden Freddy. They both started laughing."Is there strife?" asked Golden Freddy. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Um...yes," said Andrea, amazed. "Foxy is angry with me."

"Why?" asked Golden Freddy. "Animatronics don't get angry for nothing."

"I went into the third pizzeria even though Foxy and his friends told me not to," said Andrea.

"Ooooh, dangerous place that is," said Golden Freddy. He laughed. Then he started to vanish. So was Andrea.

"What's happening?!" asked Andrea.

"You are waking up," said Golden Freddy.

"How much longer do we have?" asked Andrea.

"About half an hour," said Golden Freddy.

"Okay," said Andrea. "Do all people come here when they're sleeping?"

"Only if they're dreamers," said Golden Freddy.

"Magical!" said Andrea.

"I know right?" said Golden Freddy.

"Golden Freddy, that is really cool," said Andrea.

"Thanks'" said Golden Freddy.

"Okay. Back to business," said Andrea. "Why is the third pizzeria dangerous?"

"Well, it is not technically a pizzeria," said Golden Freddy.

"No?" asked Andrea.

"It's kind of like a haunted house. Springtrap took over, and made the phantom animatronics his slaves," said Golden Freddy.

"Okay, why's it dangerous?" asked Andrea, getting impatient.

"Springtrap is evil," said Golden Freddy simply.

"Evil?!" said Andrea.

"Yep," said Golden Freddy. "Even though he's my brother, he still attempts to kill me."

"He's your brother?!" asked Andrea.

"Yep," said Golden Freddy. "In fact, we had a huge argument with our creator, and he kicked us out!"

" _Of your pizzeria_?!" asked Andrea.

"Yep," said Golden Freddy.

"What's your pizzeria called?" asked Andrea.

"Fredbear's Family Diner," said Golden Freddy.

"Who's Fredbear?" asked Andrea.

"He's me!" said Golden Freddy. "I was Fredbear when I was young."

"Do you know what Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy's names were back then?" asked Andrea.

"Sheesh, I can't remember," said Golden Freddy. "All I remember is that Foxy wasn't nearly as broken as he is now!"

"Do you remember Springtrap's name?" asked Andrea.

"Springbonnie," said Golden Freddy. "You are waking up now." He looked like a ghost.

"Wait!" said Andrea. "I have more questions to ask you!" He smiled and vanished.

 **Chapter 6**

Andrea opened her eyes and looked around to see Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy staring at her.

"Ummm-"

Springtrap is here!" wailed Foxy. Andrea sat up. A letter appeared in black smoke.

"That's magical!" said Andrea. She read it.

 _Dear Andrea,_

 _I really liked meeting you. You might be wondering where I am. I'm in Nero Forest, the place I went after we got kicked out of Fredbear's Family Diner. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

 _-Golden Freddy._

He had really neat writing. Suddenly, there was banging on the door. Everyone hid.

"It's probably just Mike!" said Andrea. The door flew open. Springtrap leapt in, his ugly, creepy face scanning the pizzeria. Andrea looked frantically for a hiding spot, but Springtrap already saw her.

"You!" said Springtrap. "Answer me something, and I'll _think_ about not killing you!"

"What?" asked Andrea.

"Where is Golden Freddy?!" Her stomach dropped. She couldn't tell, wouldn't that be like murdering him?

"I can't-"

"Tell me!" said Springtrap. A hook came flying in his direction. Still looking at Andrea, he caught the hook.

"Which punk's hook is this?" he asked. Foxy got out of hiding.

"I'm not a punk!" he said. Springtrap forgot completely about Andrea, and locked his eyes on Foxy, the hook still in his hand. He glared at Andrea, and turned back to where Foxy was. Foxy was already gone. He's a fast pirate. Foxy crept up behind Springtrap. Springtrap punched Foxy hard in the face. Foxy flew into a wall, and his head came off. His eyes blinked twice. Freddy tried to take the hook. Springtrap noticed, and hit Freddy with it. The fight went on, but Springtrap was winning. Black smoke appeared. Golden Freddy stepped in.

"Brother! What are you doing?" he said.

"Winning," said Springtrap. He punched Golden Freddy in the face. Golden Freddy threw his microphone at him. Springtrap teleported behind him. Golden Freddy turned around and kicked him.

"Come on," whispered Bonnie. They all snuck out. The four animatronics went back to Freddy Fazbear's. Andrea snuck into the second pizzeria by herself. It looked new. The place looked just as she remembered, just empty. She saw her old friends, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie was a light blue bunny animatronic. He had bunny ears, purple eyelids, red cheeks, green eyes, and long, black eyelashes. He had a white muzzle, and a white stomach. He had a black nose, and whisker spots. Toy Chica was rather skinny. She had a white bib that said "LET'S PARTY!" She had blue eyes, orange chicken feet, and pink cheeks. Toy Freddy was the only chubby one. He was a brown bear animatronic. He had whisker spots, black eyebrows, a lighter brown for a muzzle, and a black nose. He had a light brown stomach, blue eyes, and red cheeks. Andrea tripped. The animatronics jerked awake, and burst out singing. She snuck into Kid's Cove. She saw Mangle sitting down with her eyes closed. She was a white fox. The part connecting her legs to her body was pink. She had pink fur on her chest that was shaped like a heart. She had red lips, a yellow eye, a hook, and an eye patch. Andrea tapped on her back. Mangle woke up.

"Hi," said Andrea.

"Hi," said Mangle. Andrea remembered that the toddlers used to take apart Mangle. She felt bad. She went back to the stage. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were staring at Toy Bonnie, who was still rocking out, not even aware of what was around him. Toy Chica waved her arm in front of him. Nothing happened. Toy Freddy kicked him. With a yelp, Toy Bonnie flew into the wall.

"TOY BONNIE!" hollered Toy Freddy. Toy Chica got an evil smile, punched Toy Freddy into the wall with Toy Bonnie, and ran off. It was kind of weird though, because Toy Chica like, took off her beak, revealing her endoskeleton teeth

"Wait! Toy Chica!" said Toy Bonnie. Toy Chica came back.

"Hmmm?"

"Look behind you," said Toy Bonnie. Toy Chica did, yelped, and flew backwards from surprise. Andrea couldn't tell what it was that had startled her.

"Is that a security camera?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"Looks like it," Toy Chica finally spoke.

"Why though? Are people watching us?" asked Toy Freddy.

"Now don't get suspicious!" said Toy Bonnie. "Maybe it's our fans watching us."

"Why would they use security cameras?" asked Toy Freddy.

"Well, I don't know!" said Toy Bonnie.

"Guys?" said Mangle, sounding worried.

"What?" asked Toy Chica.

"Follow me," said Mangle. They all did. Andrea heard yelps of surprise. Andrea went to them. "Vents?" said Toy Bonnie.

"That was _not_ here before," said Toy Freddy.

"Lemme go see," said Toy Chica. She went in one of the vents. Then she came out. "I saw the weirdest thing. I saw some kind of office, and sitting at the desk, I saw Freddy," she said.

"Oh really?" said Toy Bonnie. He went in. When he came out, he said, "Yep. Just Freddy." Mangle went in, came out, and said it's Freddy.

"What's Freddy doing here?" asked Andrea.

"No clue," said Toy Bonnie. Then, four really creepy animatronics burst in. The first was blue. He had blue bunny ears, a red bow tie, holes everywhere, and one arm. Wires replaced the other arm. He had...no face. The thing that creeped Andrea out the most was his red glowing eyes. The second one was yellow. She had feathers on her head, an orange beak, and wires in her throat. She had holes everywhere, and no hands. Wires were replacing them. The third looked like Freddy, just with holes everywhere. The fourth looked like Foxy, just with holes and an endo ear.

"Sorry for breaking down your door," said the faceless bunny. "Chica had to use her head."

"Speaking of Chica, where is Chica?!" asked Andrea.

"Right here," said Mr. Faceless, pointing at the chicken with no hands.

"Wait- Bonnie?!" said Andrea.

"Finally," said Bonnie.

"What happened to your face?!" asked Andrea, shocked.

"When we got back to the first pizzeria, the people- well, the owners, decided that we were getting too old for the kids. They are gonna use us for parts. Tomorrow, we will rot in that parts and spares room back there."

"Yeah!" cheered Toy Bonnie.

"OMG this is actually happening!" said Toy Freddy with a grin on his chubby face.

"Oh it's you!" said Freddy.

"Get out!" shouted Chica. Foxy walked in.

"Oh, it's Foxy!" squealed Toy Chica. "Get out of here, you piece of scrap!" Foxy's ears went down, and he walked away sadly. Everything went wrong. That's when Mangle walked in.

"What's the fuss about?" she asked calmly. Foxy took one look, and was no longer his grumpy self. He yipped, fell on his face, and did other things a weirdo would do. Then he fainted.

"We're getting out of here," said Bonnie. They dragged Foxy out.

"Yeah," said Chica.

"Okay, that just happened," said Toy Bonnie, confused.

"Foxy is in love!" teased Toy Freddy. They started laughing.

"Shut up." Golden Freddy appeared out of nowhere. He lost his ear completely, and there were wires coming out of his right eye.

"GOLDI!" yelped the toys, like they knew who he was.

"I'm back," said Golden Freddy.

"How long has it been?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"Years," said Golden Freddy.

 _"What_?!" said Mangle.  
"Yep," said Golden Freddy.

"Wha-?" said Bonnie. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Well," said Golden Freddy. "Springtrap took over the world over 50 years ago. I had to stop him. I had to leave my old friends. I almost died fighting for them. That's nothing for you guys to worry about. That was before you were even built."

"The toys are pretending," said Bonnie. "We were built way before they were."

"Smarter than you look," huffed Toy Freddy. Andrea was not sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"Yeah. We just heard about all this," said Toy Bonnie.

"Yarrr, why were you lying?" asked Foxy.

"All we know is that he is really famous, and we think that people would think we'd look bad if we did not know Golden Freddy," said Toy Bonnie.

"Okay. Why were you lying, Goldi?" asked Chica.

"I saw by their expressions that they thought that, so I was trying to be nice," said Golden Freddy.

"Goldi, can you tell us the real story?" asked Bonnie.

"Uhhh, the story is true," said Golden Freddy. "Springtrap tried to kill everyone, but I went in and deactivated him. I didn't kill him because he's my brother, so he's been deactivated until Andrea woke him up." The sun started rising. The toys ran on stage. The employees came and opened Freddy Fazbear's and walked in to start their jobs.  
Andrea turned around. Golden Freddy and his real friends were gone. She saw the employees throwing them in the backroom. She hid under a table so the employees didn't find her and kick her out. She hid until they opened Freddy Fazbear's to the public. She started to go in the Parts and Services room.

"Hey," said one of the employees. "Kids are not allowed in there." Andrea sighed. She was gonna say that she was ten, but stopped. She didn't want to argue with grownups.

"Fine," she said. She wished they would lock Springtrap in there. She missed Golden Freddy already. That is when she saw a boy who looked about her age.

"Hi. What is your name?" asked Andrea.

"Timmy," said the boy quietly.

"I'm Andrea," said Andrea.

"Hi," said Timmy shyly.

"Do you like pizza?" asked Andrea.

"I love pizza," said Timmy.

"Do you like Toy Bonnie?"

"He's cute."

"Are you one of those kids who mangle Mangle?" asked Andrea.

"Mangle Mangle..." giggled Timmy. "No. I think those toddlers should think about how they would like it if Mangle took _them_ apart."

"Maybe that is why she's called Mangle," joked Andrea. They both laughed.

"I gotta go," said Timmy sadly. "Bye." Then he started to leave.

"Wait!" said Andrea. "Have you heard any rumors about this place?"

"Actually, yes," said Timmy. "There's a rumor that at midnight, a security guard works at the end of this building. Then the animatronics malfunction. They go after the guard. If they catch him, they will stuff him forcefully into a suit, and he'll become one of them."

"Creepy," said Andrea.

"There's another one that if you get in front of a performing animatronic, they'll malfunction and bite you. Sometimes, while they're performing and putting on a show, they'll malfunction and say creepy stuff."

"Is the word 'malfunction' in all of these rumors?" asked Andrea.

"Pretty much," said Timmy. "There is a true story, that once, a kid got stuffed in the mouth of Fredbear by his brother, and Fredbear malfunctioned and bit down forcefully. The kid was killed by the bite. We now call it the bite of '87. Okay, I gotta go."

"Bye," said Andrea.

"Please don't tell my parents I told you those rumors," said Timmy. "They'll ground me for a month."

"Okay, I won't," said Andrea. Timmy ran off. Andrea suddenly had a heart attack. _Fredbear is Golden Freddy! That story can't be true! What on earth would make Golden Freddy bite a kid? Especially in front of all of the kids!_ She thought it over once more. _Then again, animatronics can't help what they do when they malfunction._ Then she thought, _But what would make Golden Freddy malfunction?_ She wandered around. She saw a dark hallway. She poked her head in. Sure enough, there was a guard with a Freddy disguise on! That's what was making the animatronics say that Freddy was there! Then she remembered the rumors and went berserk. _It was a trick! The animatronics wanted to kill us all along!_

Night came and she was terrified that her so-called friends really wanted to kill her. _Nighttime already? No!_ She ran for the door. It was locked because they closed Freddy Fazbear's.She hid under a table. She saw animatronics walking past her. Hours passed. She got out of her hiding spot, thinking she was safe. That's when she felt a hook on her shoulder.

"Andrea?!" said Foxy. "What are you hiding fro-" The 6 AM bell chimed. Andrea was not looking forward to tomorrow.

THE END

 _(Are the animatronics actually evil? If so, will Andrea survive? Find out in the next book!)_


End file.
